Mother Teresa Mishap
by call-of-the-mind
Summary: This is the story, from my point of view, of what happened at my school the day that the oil explosion happened. You probably saw it on the news, or heard of it on the radio, but it really affected alot of people.


I walked down the hallway with Morgan and Arianna walking with me, and the guys just behind us.

"I finally remembered to bring my binder to school today." I smiled at them. They rolled their eyes.

"You don't really need this binder Kirsten." Arianna said.

"You promised you'd be supportive of my little apocalipse thing!"

She sighed. Morgan just laughed. "I didn't!"

I stuck my tongue out at her as went entered the change room. "Meanie."

She just rolled her eyes. We got changed quickly, and exited again. "I hope it's not too cold outside." I said.

"We're not going outside. It's pouring." Serena said.

"What!" I shreiked.

"Yeah, when we walked past, it was pouring." she stated.

"No!" I groaned dramatically. We walked around the corner, and had to stop, and plaster ourselves to the wall as a teacher sprinted past us, and his class just stared, confused and upset. Our teacher turned to them and said, "It'd help your teacher most if you guys went back to your class and were quiet."

We went and sat down on a ledge and I sat down next to Morgan, and Arianna was on my other side. Mr. Nico went over to Jacob, Layne and some other guys and said, "Please don't talk about it guys. We don't want rumors to spread." They all promised not to and, naturally, that intruiged me, and I went and sat down next to him.

"Don't say what?" I asked.

"That there was an oil explosion in the auto shop." Jacob said. "But don't go around telling everybody."

"Promise." Morgan, Arianna and I said. We looked over to Mr. Nico and went over to sit near him.

"So, we're going to play dodgeball guys." Mr. Nico said and we all groaned.

"Yay, dodgeball." I said sarcastically.

Morgan and Arianna snickered and Jacob rolled his eyes. We ended up all being on the same team, but Conner and Sam were on the other team. I played and hit a few people, and Arianna, Morgan and Jacob got into a war with James, Conner and Sam. Arianna and Morgan came over to me again, and then the whistle was blown. The other team had won.

"We're going into secure school right now, but there's nothing to worry about. We'll just keep playing, and I'm going to lock the doors, just as a protocol. We'll play Doctor Dodgeball now." he stated.

_Whatever, we'v done this before. No big deal._ I thought to myself. "Wow. More dodgeball. Fun." I said outloud.

"Oh yes, extremely amusing." Jacob agreed sarcastically.

We decided on a doctor and started throwing things again. Then, Mr. Nico whistled again. "We're being evacuated from the school, but it's alright, there's nothing to be worried about. We're going to go over to LDHS and go in their gym. Please don't text your parents, because they wont be able to get into the school. Don't worry though, there's nothing to be worried about. My class, please come with me, and stay together!"

Arianna and I went over, and when we got outside, hooked arms. Morgan and Jacob walked closer together.

"Like hell there's nothing to worry about. We wouldn't have been evacuated if there wasn't." I said.

Just then, Bridgit approached. "Did you hear? There was an oil explosion in auto shop! A boy was killed and another seriously injured, or so they say. Apparently we were evacuated because there was noxious gas going through the school." she ran off, giggling.

"Oh, ya, definitely something to giggle about." I muttered.

Arianna turned to me just then, our arms still hooked together. "Did you hear what that teacher just said?"

"No. Why? What did he say?" I asked.

"He said 'they're all going to breath in the gas, go home, and die'. Happy and joyful, right?" she smiled halfheartedly.

"Definitely."

We finally reached LDHS and entered, ushered in by our teachers and all 1480 of us MT students were shut up in a gym. We all went over to Mr. Nico and he told us that we were to go and find and he'd take attendance, and then we'd all just sit down and wait. So, we found Mr. Shaun, easily, and he took attendance. But, Bridgit, Courtney, Owen, Corey and Layne were missing.

They saw us and came over, and Mr. Shaun was pissed, but it didn't last long.

"Please sit down everyone." said a man up on the stands. I turned and sat, right with Arianna. Morgan and Jacob were farther down. Some people were laughing and joking around.

"This isn't something to laugh about. This isn't a joke. They don't do drills like this." I muttered. Arianna nodded and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

An hour later, we were still stuck in a gym, that was swiflty becoming stuffy. The man came back up on the stands and lifted the horn thing up to his face. "If you can call your parents, and contact them, please tell them to come and pick you up!"

"What happened to 'don't contact your parents'?" I asked.

"I know! They're such hyppocrites!" Arianna exclaimed.

"And I don't even have a cell phone." I sighed. Tons of kids were already calling and they had started passing water around.

"Attention please." The man said again. "We've got a little information on what happened. It seems that there was an oil explosion in the auto shop, and a a few were seriously injured and others were harmed. That is all we know of at the moment." he said and got down from the stands again.

I lay my head on my knees, and wrapped my arms around them. _What's happening... I hope they're alright... God.. please don't let them die..._

They started calling names, and those kids went up, and were taken away by their parents, and the gym was slowly starting to empty. They names blurred together and some girls cried, and some guys that were usually so loud were completely silent. They said to borrow a cell if you didn't have one, to call, and I finally had to call my grandmother.

Arianna was called, and that left me and Morgan together, trying to amuse ourselves by throwing a pen cap and trying to bat at it with an empty water bottle.

At one point, the grade sevens and eights were moved over to the right side of the gym and the high schoolers were moved to the left, and I moved silently. I serched for my grandmother, and finally I saw her. I got up and walked over to her, and smiled at my extremely tall cousin.

On the way out, and the rest of the day, and many days after, all I could think was:

_ If all things happen for a reason, then what reason does this have God? If this was part of Your plan for us, then what's Your reason? because, I'm sure that there's a better way to accomplish whatever then through this..._

**This is the complete and total account of what happened during that day, at the explosion at Mother Teresa in my point of view. Terribvle things do happen, and I just wish that they didn't. You don't need to review, I didn't post it for that. You don't need to add this, because I didn't do it for that either. You can though. Because you have a choice. Some of us... like in this situation... just don't. **

**I wrote this story to get all my mixed feelings out about what happened, to settle what I'd been worrying and fretting over. This really did affect me, as one of the students at Mother Teresa... This was my way of paying tribute to Eric Leighton. **

**-Kirsten**


End file.
